Detalle
by Kusajishi-Chiru
Summary: No tenía ni quince minutos en que se habia acomodado, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Milo no dudó en tomarlo y ver que se trataba de.../AU. Fem!Milo.


Entesillas lindas (me encanta decirles así), hoy les traigo el fic que iba a subir el fin de semana por el cumpleaños de Milo, por falta de tiempo lo subo hasta hoy, pero hey no siempre dicen mejor tarde que nunca.. Saben creó que debo trabajar en los títulos no se me dan bien aún. Quiero dedicar este fic a xBlushe que ya casi se acerca tu cumple aunque casi no nos conocemos me caes bien. Y también se lo quiero dedicar a mi amiga Natha, te quiero mucho y la verdad no se me ocurría que regalarte, esperó que les guste enserio.

Advertencias: Posiblemente muy OoC. Uso de Milo de LoS. AU.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Saint Seiya ni sus variantes son de mi propiedad, todo esa creación viene principalmente de Masami Kurumada. Tampoco la imagen de portada en esta historia, esa es de miichan-yamagusuku, la pueden encontrar en tumblr.

Sin más retrasos por favor léanla y espero que les guste.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Detalle  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Odiaba viajar de imprevisto, no le gustaba pero existían asuntos que si no arreglaba ella no se resolvían tan fácilmente y es que si algo caracterizaba a Milo es que ella era demasiado buena en su trabajo, llevando todo siempre a favor sin importar de que caso se tratase.

Unicamente solo atino a suspirar, no tenía mucho tiempo de su llegada a la ciudad, podía ver el firmamento nocturno mientras viajaba en el taxi, alzó ligeramente una de sus muñecas para ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera, faltaba poco mas de treinta minutos para la medianoche. Fijo su vista en la ventana para darse cuenta que ya había llegado al hotel en el que se hospedaría durante la siguiente semana, pago al taxista y se adentro al lugar, donde se supone ya tenía lista su reservación y prosiguió con los procesos tan acostumbrados para ella.

Si tenía que ser sincera, le gustaba más cuando le avisaban con tiempo de sus viajes, casi siempre se las arreglaba para convencer a Camus de que la acompañase junto con el pequeño Hyoga. Cuando lograba eso se tomaba uno o dos días extras para disfrutar del lugar en el que se encontraran. En el momento en que Milo salió completamente de sus pensamientos ya estaba de pie junto al botones frente a su habitación, este último metió las maletas dentro del cuarto para después marcharse dejándola sola.

Estaba cansada, muy cansada, el viaje había sido pesado y más largo de lo normal. Así que la pelirroja simplemente se cambio por algo más cómodo para dormir. Dejó su teléfono en la pequeña mesita de noche que estaba a lado de la cama, para después acostarse. No tenía ni quince minutos en que se había acomodado, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Milo no dudó en tomarlo y ver que se trataba de la alarma aunque le parecía extraño el título que esta tenía "Mira la galería de video" . Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Yo no tengo videos—susurro para ella, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte y se dirigió a la galería.

En efecto, solo había un video, su duración no llegaba ni a los cinco minutos. Sin dudarlo le dio play, el gesto que hizo con su boca fue rápidamente cubierto por su mano libre. En el video aparecían Camus y Hyoga usando claramente la cámara frontal. Una vez terminado el video, lo repitió escuchando una vez más lo que decían.

— ** _¡Feliz cumpleaños Milo!_** —decían ambos.

— ** _Quiero que regreses pronto, para mostrarte tu regalo_** — estaba eufórico el pequeño rubio.

— ** _T_ _e estaremos esperando_** — fue lo último que hablo el hombre de cabellos azules con su rostro estoico mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

La mujer retiró la mano que le tapaba la sonrisa de la cara, preguntándose en que momento habrían grabado eso. Definitivamente, ella iba tratar de no quedarse más de tiempo necesario. Ese simple detalle la había dejado ansiosa por volver a casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lo se, cortito, pero con mucho amor para ustedes enserio. Espero que les gustara, este ya es mi fic numero nueve de saint seiya y me emociona como los han recibido hasta ahora . Por cierto el ManixFemAlba quizas tarde más en subirlo sufri un bloqueo a media escritura.

Dejen reviews enserio quiero saber su opinión y si voy por buen camino.

Acepto criticas mientras sean constructivas, si tengo faltas de ortografía díganme por favor, yo lo subo todo a la carrera y no me da el tiempo suficiente de corregirlo, y no lo corregiré en el instante, pero lo haré. No insultos a la historia ni a la pareja, si no les gusta pues ni modo.

Ciao


End file.
